The Seraph and The Savior
by Damaen
Summary: Because… He is Sora… He is three years younger than me, and well he’s not gay! I know because I’ve seen him with Kairi… He’s just about as gay as Tidus will ever be. And then there's the fact that I-I...' rn'The fact that you hit him'


This story is actually something I wrote in English class. We was to write an essay about anything at all and I chose to make it a short story instead. My teacher agreed and so here is a OneShot story about dear Sora and lovely Riku.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts or FF characters. I wish I would though.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The quick knock on his bedroom door caused the silver haired boy look up from his book. His green-blue eyes twinkled in the light from his night lamp. The door opened slightly and a pair of sapphire-blue orbs peeked inside.

"Hey Riku… Can I come in?" The silver haired teen nodded and inside came his best friend, Sora. Sora walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. 'My best friend Sora…'

'Is that really all he is to you? A friend?' a little voice inside his head asked.

'I guess… What else could he be?' Riku thought.

'Hm… what about your boyfriend?' That little annoying voice said.

'Hey, this is Sora we're talking about! He can't be my boyfriend!'

'But you want him to, don't you?' The little voice implied.

'No! I mean…'

'You too want him to!'

'No, of course I don't!'

'You can't lie to me! I'm you for god's sake! I know exactly everything you want, love and long for.'

'J-Just shut up all right! I admit, I do want him! But please, can't you see? This is **Sora** damn it! I can never have him…'

'Why is that all of the sudden?'

'Because… He is Sora… He is three years younger than me, and well he's not gay! I know because I've seen him with Kairi… He's just about as gay as Tidus will ever be. And then there's the fact that I- I…'

'The fact that you hit him? Right after you both got the news of Cloud and Squall?'

'Y'know, you're not making this any easier! And yes, I did hit him, and I could never forgive myself for that… He can never be mine… He can never be mine…'

"You can never be mine…"

"What did you say?" Sora had caught the whispered words that escaped Riku's mouth but he couldn't figure out what they meant. Riku who had totally zoned off in thoughts was pulled back to reality.

"Oh, nothing… I just…" He said and looked out the window to avoid Sora's wondering eyes. "Nothing."

"Oh… Okay… Well…" Sora mumbled.

"Did you come here for any specific reason?" Riku asked and turned to face his 'friend', but his time Sora was the one to look away. He had his eyes fixed on his hands in his lap.

"Well… I kind of wanted to tell you something…" Sora slowly let his gaze travel up to Riku's eyes. They were so beautiful, so green and yet so blue.

Before neither one of them new what was happening the brunette had pressed his lips against Riku's. Sora's eyes were closed while Riku's were wide open in surprise. Then suddenly Riku pulled away. 'This can't be happening! It just cannot be happening! I can't do this!'

"What was that for?" He asked, a bit harder than usual. Sora looked like he was hesitating for a moment, but then he spoke up.

"I-I love y-you…" He mumbled while blushing furiously.

"Y-you what?" Riku managed to ask while slowly rising from the bed.

"I love you Riku…" Sora looked up at him as he walked over to the window. The silence fell over them once again, and neither one knew what they were supposed to think. Then Sora slowly rose to his feet and silently walked over to the window, just to be near Riku.

"Sora…" Riku whispered and turned to the younger boy who looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes. They were full of expectancies but it all soon died away when he noticed the sadness in Riku's eyes.

"What's wrong?" The younger boy asked.

"Sora… I…" Riku swallowed hard and fought the tears back. "I cannot do this… You've always been like a brother to me, I'm sorry…"

Sora first looked at him in disbelief but then the words really sank in and he lowered his gaze. "I should be the one who's apologizing. I shouldn't have come in here in the first place. I'm sorry… This was all a big mistake. Goodnight." With that he turned around and rushed out of the room, not letting Riku get even a glimpse of the tears rushing down his cheeks.

The door slammed shut and Riku still stood by the window looking at the spot where his love had been standing a few minutes ago.

'I guess we'll see Tidus and Wakka together soon enough.' The little voice inside of his head teased.

'Sora… He loves me and I turned him down… I turned Sora down… ' Without really realizing it Riku moved to the bed and lay down on his back staring up at the sealing. 'I turned him down…' He rolled over to the side and punched hard into the wall. 'What the hell was I thinking?' Sighing and rubbing his aching knuckles he closed his eyes to at least try to sleep.

"Sora… I love you… But I can't… You'd only get hurt…" He whispered into the dark of his room before drifting to sleep.

In his room Sora sat by his desk with paper and pencil in front of him, tears streaming down his cheeks. His rose from his chair bringing the paper and pencil with him, and walked out of his room. He tried to hold back several sobs as he opened the door to Riku's room. He sat down by Riku's desk and sighed deeply. His hand was shaking as he started writing a letter. A letter to a certain sleeping silver haired boy in the bed next to him.

_Riku,_

_While I'm watching you now, sleeping so peacefully, I begin to realize the importance of having you in my life. I call you my Savoir, because that's what you really are. Even if you might not have realized it, you have saved my life more than once. _

All of this might sound a bit strange to you, but I promise, all of this is true. Otherwise I wouldn't write it, now would I?

_Heh… I remember when I first met you._

_I had just moved to Destiny Island with my father… _

_My adoptive parents had just had their divorce and my idiot father made me move away from the mainland with him. I hated him for that! He wasn't even my real father, and then suddenly he started deciding what was best for me!_

_Anyway, I was the new kid at school, and just as in every other school in the world, everyone picks on the new kid… Everyone except you._

_I was on my way to class, and as usual I didn't really have the easiest time finding my way in that labyrinth of corridors. _

_I was hurrying down the hall, afraid to be late for class, when I suddenly ran into something, or someone and dropped all of my books. I hadn't even realized that I was looking at my feet when I was walking until it was too late. Mumbling several apologies, I slowly raised my head to look at whomever I bumped into. _

_If my life had been a cartoon, my jaw certainly had hit the ground at that point, when I gazed up on you for the first time._

_I must admit that at first I kind of thought you was a girl, with your shoulder long silvery hair and pure aqua colored eyes. My gaze went from your face, down to your broad shoulders and then to your abs, which was clearly visible through your white uniform shirt. _

"_Hey, you okay?" You asked casually. Just then it came to me, that you were in fact a boy, and I had been staring at you for a pretty long time now. I immediately felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I quickly bent down and started picking up my book. I really didn't want you to see me blush!_

"_Don't help that geek! It was his fault, so leave it to him." From the corner of my eye I had seen you bending down to help me. But then suddenly those harsh words came together with a hand grabbing you shoulder and pulling you back on your feet. Gathering the last of my papers I slowly rise to my feet. _

"_Oh, shut up Seph! Why don't you go and make out with Seifer or something!" You growled to the person behind you. I didn't bother to look up at the both of you; I guess I was to embarrassed… I mumbled another apology before I turned around to leave. _

_All I could think of was to find a way to class before the bell rang. _

_And then, it rang._

_I started running down the corridor looking into every classroom I passed, but no one seemed to be the right one. The corridor emptied quickly and soon I was the only one left. I turner around a corner and finally found myself looking upon the door to Auron-sensei's Social study class. Sighing in relief I rushed over to the door and flung it open. _

_All heads turned to my direction, where I stood at the door trying to regain my breath. I felt as my cheeks started to heat up and turn red, when I noticed your oceanic eyes at the far back of the classroom. You looked at me first curiously, and then you smiled. I blushed even more and looked to the teacher instead. _

"_Sorry, I'm… late… Didn't… find… the… classroom…" I said between breaths. He merely nodded before returning his attention to the blackboard. I myself turned to the rest of the class again searching for a place to sit. There were only to seats available, as you might remember, one beside you and one next to a red-haired girl by the window. Because of what happened earlier I didn't want to bother you by sitting down next to you, so I looked to the girl instead. _

_The problem was, the seat next to her, was in the typical 'girl zone'. Everywhere surrounding the empty seat was girls! They were all chatting and giggling, not minding the stares they got from the teacher. I hesitated for a moment… If I sat there, I wouldn't last the rest of the period, would I? _

_So with a sigh I turned and walked over to the seat next to you. I sat down quietly and put my books on the desk. I could feel your gaze on me but I ignored it, I didn't want any trouble. It wasn't until you spoke that I looked up at you._

"_You're new here, right?" I looked at you with an eyebrow raised, but you just grinned and continued, "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Sephiroth can be such an idiot at times…"_

"_Sephiroth?" I asked suspiciously. I couldn't possibly understand why you suddenly talked to me, especially not why you apologized. _

"_Yeah, my older brother. Sometimes I can't believe we're even related." You gave a short laugh. "My name is Riku. I don't suppose you would answer if I asked you for your name, and I understand perfectly why, both me and Seph acted like idiots… But still I'm going to ask you. What's your name?"_

"_No, you didn't."_

"_What? Oh, Yes we did-" You started but I cut you off. _

"_Your brother acted like an asshole and you… well you just didn't act at all." I said and turned my attention to the blackboard. And believe me, I fought really hard not to laugh at your stunned expression. A few minutes passed and then I turned towards you. You looked so hurt! I grinned and reached out my hand to you, "My name's Sora. Nice to meet you."_

"_Oh, that was **really** funny, y'know!" You said sarcastically but then finally took my hand, grinning like a mad man. _

_You became my best friend, and even your brother learned to accept me. We used to laugh and talk about everything and anything. You told me all about the islands and the legend of the paopu-fruit. _

_You were always there for me… Even after the death of Squall and Cloud. I'm sorry if I treated you bad during that time, I know you cared about them too… I just, well I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry for Cloud, I'm sorry for Leon, I'm sorry for hurting you… I'm sorry that I said I love you… I'm sorry for everything… _

_Please, live a good life and please don't cry for me. I am not worthy of your tears…_

_Yours always, Sora._

Sora folded his letter and put it into an envelope, which he signed with Riku's name before rose from his chair and walked over to the bed. He gave a weak smile at Riku's beautiful sleeping form and placed the envelope on the pillow next to his friend. Leaning forward he placed a chaste kiss on the older boy's forehead before turning around and exiting the room in silence.

Riku smiled in his dreams. He was dreaming of Sora again, and in his dreams they were as happy as ever. He was being held by Sora and was resting his back on the younger boy's chest when Sora leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. It was perfect. But then suddenly Sora was gone and he heard the sound of a door closing him in. He woke up immediately and looked around in his empty room. Everything was like it was supposed to be, except… There was an envelope on his pillow. With shaking hands Riku picked it up and noticed his own name in Sora's handwriting. His heart jumped and he started to panic. He knew exactly what the letter was for. 'He can't just do this after all we've been through! I never wanted him to get hurt!'

'Well, you gave him a reason to. You told him that you couldn't love him, and I guess he for the first time realized how much you hurt him.' Sneered the little voice in his head, but he ignored it. He rushed out of his room and ran up the stairs towards the roof.

'Just a few more steps to go…' He ran up to the door at the end of the stairs and flung it open. He didn't even bother to catch his breath. He looked around and found Sora near the edge looking down at the street.

"Sora!" Riku yelled and ran forth. Sora looked up with sad eyes and held up his right hand and gestured the other boy to stop.

"Don't come any closer… If you do… You will only make it harder… for the both of us…"

"Sora… Please, walk away from the edge…" Riku pleaded, ignoring the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. He slowly inched closer as he continued. "I beg you… Please don't do this."

"Stay away from me! It's hard enough being near you as it is. Please don't make it worse…" Sora said and turned back towards the edge. The silence surrounded them, but then suddenly Sora felt a hand in his. He didn't turn around, because he knew that if he saw that beautiful face again he knew he wouldn't be able to go through with this. "Please Riku… Let go…"

"No. I can't let you do this…" Riku said and tightened his grasp around the younger boy's hand. "I love you…" He added in a low voice.

Sora gave a short fake laugh mixed with a sob. "Yeah, you love me like a brother. Isn't that what you always used to tell me?" He tried to get his arm free but it only resulted in him loosing his balance. His feet slipped and he fell over the edge.

"Sora!" Riku yelled as he got pulled down to his knees by Sora's entire weight. He held tight to Sora's hand and looked in terror at love, who was now dangling from the rooftop.

"Riku let go." Sora whispered just loud enough for the older boy to hear it and tried to get free from his grasp.

"No, Sora you baka. I can't let go!" Riku said between his teeth as he tried hard not to let go. "I can't let you get hurt, I can't stand to loose you! Not now, not ever. Please take my other hand and I'll pull you up."

Sora looked hesitantly at the other hand Riku was reaching out towards him. And then, he looked down. Beneath him on the street there were cars and little people. It was so far down… He felt his heart starting to beat faster; he never thought it would feel like this. He was scared. For the first time in his life he was really scared! He didn't want to fall. He didn't even think he ever wanted to fall. He looked up at Riku again. "Riku! Help me!" He tried to reach for the other hand but it was to far away.

"Sora reach!" The older boy got down from his knees and lay flat on his stomach, reaching out his hand. He saw the fear in Sora's eyes and made an effort to pull the boy up a bit with his other hand. It was a success. He managed to catch Sora's right hand and held it tight.

"Riku, please don't let go!" Sora whined. Riku merely gave him a little smile before starting to pull the younger boy's body up. Sora held on tight and slowly managed to crawl over the edge… and into Riku's arms. Not thinking about the fact that Riku had rejected him earlier he quickly cuddled up in the older boy's safe arms. He started crying again and a big wet stain was starting to form on Riku's shirt. "Riku…"

"Oh, Sora… Don't ever scare me like that again." Riku whispered into Sora's hair as he wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Riku…" Sora pulled away a little so that he could see the face of his friend. "Wh-Why did you save me…? I mean…"

"Sora… Do you even have to ask?" Riku smiled faintly and stroke Sora's hair gently. "You're my Seraph and I'm your Savior remember?"

"Yeah… of course I do…" Their eyes met for a moment. But then Sora remembered what Riku had said earlier… 'You're like a brother to me.' He broke their eye contact and looked away. He really wanted to stand up and go back to bed, but it felt so good to be held like that… held by Riku.

"Sora… about earlier…" Riku started, cupping the younger boy's chin in his hand and turned his face so their eyes met again. Sora tried to look away but then finally gave in. Riku took a deep breath and then finally confessed. "I lied."

"What do you mean?" That was a stupid question. Sora knew perfectly well what it meant. It meant that Riku had lied when he said he loved him… He felt the tears coming again but managed to hold them back.

"I lied about loving you…" He started and Sora immediately tried to pull away from his grasp. Riku just snaked his arms around the younger boys waist and held him even tighter as he continued to speak. "…As a brother. Actually I don't think I ever would be able to feel like I do for a brother. Maybe at first I would have liked to have you as a brother more than friend, but not any more… I don't love you like that. I am in love with you, and you only…"

Sora looked shocked at the silver haired teen. Was he for real? At first he didn't know how to react, neither did he know what to say or do. He closed his eyes for a moment to think, but before he knew it he felt Riku's sweet lips against his. He fought it for a moment but the finally gave in. Riku then pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Sora's stunned impression. He reached out a hand and pulled away a strand of hair from Sora's face. The younger boy giggled softly and opened his eyes. Riku smiled sweetly and placed a small kiss on Sora's nose.

"I love you Riku." Sora whispered a little afraid to get the same reaction as last time. Instead he felt himself being drawn closer to the other boy's body.

"I love you too…" Riku answered and pulled Sora into a hug. Over the shoulder of the younger boy he noticed the white envelope lying totally forgotten on the roof. He smirked and picked it up. He let go of Sora and started opening the envelope. "Now let's see what little Sora wrote in his suicide letter!" He said playfully.

"Hey give me that! It's of no importance anymore!" He tried to get it back but couldn't reach.

"Aw, come on! I wanna read it!" Riku teased and took out the letter. "You watched me sleep?"

"No! Well, yeah, but that's not important! Give it back!"

"No way, I have to read this!"

"Riiiikuuuu!"

* * *

Weeeeell... What did ya think? Please review so that I know! This is my first Kingdom hearts fanfic. Please please please review!

Riku: Do as she says or she'll be buggin me forever!

Sora: And then you won't have time for me, now will you Riku?

Riku: Oh Shit! Please review! I can't stand to be without Sora!

Sora: Pleeeeeeeeaaaase!

Me: Seee, not only I wish for you to review.


End file.
